Free 4 All
"Hello everyone, and welcome to the show. I'm Mark Walberg, and this is Free 4 All, where these two teams are gonna battle it out to show just how smart they really are." Free 4 All was an American game show on USA Network. Mark L. Walberg was the host, but like Ron Maestri on its companion show Quicksilver, he had to announce the prizes as well. It was paired with Quicksilver on USA Network's afternoon game show block, but it was canceled after only nineteen weeks on the air. Free 4 All was a basic question-and-answer game consisted between two teams of three unrelated players; both of which were always new to the show. The reason to why it was called Free 4 All was that all of the players could buzz-in if they thought they knew the correct answer. Gameplay Main Game Round 1 In the first round, a toss-up question was asked and the team that answered correctly got to choose a bonus question from four categories which only the player whom answered correctly could answer. A wrong answer in the toss-up gave the chance to answer over to the other team. Each correct answer in round one was worth 25 points. After a bonus category was chosen it was replaced with a new one, and a new toss-up/bonus cycle began until time expired. Round 2: Category Round The trailing team (or the team that won the coin-toss if round one ended in a tie) was given their choice of four categories to begin the round. All questions in round two were worth 50 points, and were always toss-up questions. New categories replaced selected ones, and the choice went to the team with the last right answer. Round 3: Free 4 All Face-Off Round 3 was a speed round which lasted for 90 seconds (1:30). Host Walberg read a series of questions from a specific category. ("Bodies of Water" might be actual bodies of water, or people or placed with water names) A right answer scored 75 points for the team that answered correctly, and the team with the most points at the end of the round won the game and a prize package. If there was a tie, the next question in the packet broke the tie in favor of the team that answered correctly. Free 4 All Bonus Round The bonus round gave the winning team the chance to win (up to) $1,000 cash and a trip (typically to a California resort for the weekend) or an extra $1,000 cash. The team lined up in the order they were in during the game, and were presented ten categories. The team had 60 seconds for the player at the front of the line to choose a category and answer a question. A right answer won $100 for the team, but a wrong answer was worth nothing. Regardless of a correct or incorrect answer, that category was taken out of play. After time ran out or all the categories were chosen, the bonus prize was revealed, which was hidden behind one of the categories. If the team answered that question correctly, they all won the grand prize. Whether or not they won the grand prize, they divided any money they won. Studio Hollywood Center Studios, Los Angeles, CA Catchphrases "Let's meet the green team! (insert name), and you brought (insert two other contestants). Welcome to the show!" - Mark "They're gonna face off against the purple team with (insert name) and (insert other two contestants). Welcome, and good luck!" - Mark YouTube Videos Premiere Show Another Full Episode Here's another episode with $1,000 being the grand prize Link [http://www.gameshowgarbage.com/ind247_free4all.html Free4All @ Game Show Garbage] Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:USA Network shows Category:Stone-Stanley Productions Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1994 premieres Category:1994 endings